Petits poèmes à l'ombre du Death Note
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Premier poème : Mello vs Near (sonnet). Second poème : L x Le Sucre... (légers sous-entendus). Troisième : Mort de Matt (acrostiche). Quatrième : L x Light (forme traditionnelle). Cinquième : BB (sonnet). Sixième : Le Kira et le Lawli (fable). Septième : Sayu (classique). Huitième : Light x Sayu (sonnets).
1. Mello vs Near : Acharnés

Petit poème écrit parce que sept heures de boulot en solitaire, c'est dur, et que j'avais besoin de m'évader pour ne pas devenir cinglée. Adieu espoirs de réussite et bonjour douce pommade des mots. Publié, parce que, pareil... Quelques problèmes à supporter la solitude forcée. Douce drogue qu'est l'écriture. Sans doute l'une des seules qui ne soit pas amoindrissante.

Plus facile d'écrire quelque chose de court. Puisque limitée dans le temps, j'ai ignoré effrontément cette horrible rime ratée et mis à bas tout perfectionnisme, mais... tant pis.

Voilà donc un petit sonnet sur... Near et Mello.

Héhé, j'y peux rien, c'est mon amour des relations conflictuelles qui prend le dessus. Et mon lyrisme trop réprouvé avec _Tuggin'_.

.

**Acharnés**

Tes yeux, noir ciel d'orage, inondent de colère  
Leur victime narquoise ; et droit dans la tempête,  
L'Autre sourit, muet. Ombre face à Lumière.  
Jamais l'Ombre ne se pliera à la défaite.

Tu t'emportes ; tu grondes et verses tes éclairs.  
Il est inexpressif, glacé, pâle silhouette :  
Ses lèvres se tirent pour jouer avec tes nerfs.  
Il Sait, et toi aussi, mais rien ne vous arrête.

Que serait votre vie sans l'autre à dominer  
Qu'une palette grise et triste d'unité ?  
Dans le conflit fécond qui t'enflamme et le fige,

Rien n'assure à la Nuit de triompher du Jour  
Et rien n'assure au Jour d'exister sans la Nuit.  
Entredéchirez-vous et tombez tour à tour.

.

Near, Mello... Toute une histoire, ces deux-là. Je sais, je devrais être en train de m'user sur de la physique ou de la bioch, mais bon...

**Reviews** **? **J'ai très envie de papoter.


	2. L x Le Sucre : Désir

_L vs le Sucre !_

J'y crois pas. Je vous jure, ce poème, j'ai bien failli ne pas le poster. D'abord parce qu'il est _en vers libres._ Argh. L'horreur. C'est la première fois que j'_ose_ écrire _en vers libres,_ et ça, c'est un exploit. Et ça me donne l'impression de trahir la poésie. Que voulez-vous, l'esprit rigide... S'il n'y a pas de beaux alexandrins bien réguliers et tout le blabla je pète un cable... Oui, je suis déjà vieille et aigrie. Cool.

Je me suis quand même payé le détour vers un dico qui m'a répliqué que je n'était pas si rebelle vu que je gardais des rimes. Ouf, sauvée.

Pour l'anecdote dont vous n'avez rien à faire, quand j'étais petite (_'ah, parce que tu as grandi, toi ? ça se voit pas trop en fait'_), je n'écrivais que des vers de neuf pieds. Puis mon coeur a rencontré Baudelaire... et vous connaissez la suite.

Bon, la seconde raison pour laquelle ce poème devrait moisir dans un coin sombre, ou mieux, être rayé de la surface du globe, c'est qu'il y a cette petite chose qui vaut le tout récent rating T. Oui, je pense que vous avez compris, **_des sous-entendus..._** Et pour moi qui ai écrit deux scènes de baiser dans ma vie tout au plus, jamais rien de plus chaud -enfin je crois-, et qui ne peux pas envisager sérieusement quoi que ce soit dans le genre... c'est un double exploit.

Bon, en vrai c'est tout gentil et il faut avoir un peu d'imagination. En plus, ça dure le temps de trois mots. Et ce n'est qu'une comparaison. Mais quand même.

Fin du blabla, place au poème...

_La rencontre de L et d'un caramel. :)_

**Désir**

.

Allez, approche… Appel irrésistible que le mien, n'est-ce pas ?  
Comment ça, tu ne l'entends pas ?

Crois-tu pouvoir me tromper longtemps comme cela ?  
Je te vois. Tu ne résisteras pas.  
Tu me couves du regard, tu me caresses, langoureux,  
Et au coin de tes lèvres coule un filet de bave en guise d'aveu.

Je t'ai vaincu. Capitule, et délecte-toi,  
Effleure-moi du bout des doigts,  
Hésite encore un instant,  
Attends…  
Je fonds. Je fonds pour toi.

Je vois.  
Tu aimes te faire désirer, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais tu craques. Trop de prétextes à ta portée.  
Tu ne ferais de moi qu'une bouchée  
S'il n'y avait le besoin que dure ce plaisir…  
Cette saveur, ce délice… Je te sens frémir.

Vaincu.  
Tu n'y tiens plus.  
Chaude, humide, douce, ta langue me frôle, conquise,  
Et tu m'enveloppes peu à peu de ta chaleur exquise.

Te voilà bien pressé.

Prends ton temps,  
Lèche-moi doucement…  
N'en perds pas une miette.

Que cela dure ! crie ton âme.  
Stop. Je rêve, ou tu t'enflammes ?

Tu gémis, je t'entends.  
Savoure-moi autant que je savoure cet instant,  
Laisse ondoyer les vapes d'extase et de tendresse,  
Car déjà, engloutie, je ne suis plus, moi, ta déesse.

Tu me happes ; je plonge en toi dans un dernier soupir.  
Te voilà seul. Bien fait. Tu étais trop pressé d'en finir.

Gourmand, va.

...

...

...

Il y a trois façons de réagir à ce poème (enfin, je crois).

La première : « Aaah, L se dévergonde ! –c'est pas trop tôt. »  
La seconde : « Aaah, Lou se dévergonde ! –c'est pas trop tôt. »  
La troisième ? « _Aaah, un caramel qui parle !_ »

Je me permets de rajouter une quatrième. **_Reviewer ? ;)_**


	3. Mort de Matt : Désinvolture

Je voulais _absolument_ poster quelque chose pour la fin du monde. Cet acrostiche sur la mort de Matt s'y prête à merveille : après tout, il sonne la fin d'un monde, non? A l'origine, il avait été torché un peu vite et je me suis rendue compte en voulant y mettre un point final que j'avais un gros problème de rime en plus du rythme. Je ne voulais pas le poster (qualité bof bof...) mais je n'avais rien de prêt. Et puis je crois avoir arrangé le coup. *espoir, espoir...*

La désinvolture. Cette forme de négligence tellement bien acceptée qui a provoqué la mort de notre rouquin préféré. Mattie... sniff... reviens-nous...

...

**Désinvolture**

**D**u bout des doigts, il tient sa frêle cigarette :  
**E**lle rougeoie tandis que crissent les essieux.  
**S**ur ses cheveux s'attardent des reflets de feu.  
**I**l sourit, encerclé, et son regard s'arrête,  
**N**onchalant, il caresse son cher Beretta  
**V**oici venue l'heure de payer sa négligence.  
**O**n le harangue avec un peu trop d'insistance :  
**L**a mort est pressée de statuer sur son cas.  
**T**ant pis, c'est la fin. La première balle part.  
**U**n instant, et voilà la portière criblée,  
**R**ien que son humour sombre pour l'accompagner  
**E**t aucun ange blond pour fermer son regard.

...

_NDA: Mello se trouve trop OOC en ange. Pas grave. La prochaine fois, il sera le diable._


	4. L x Light : Ardeur de vaincre

**Cette fois, voir du yaoi n'est pas une preuve d'obsession maladive ! Poème écrit avec le retour des cours. Notre tueur en série et notre détective préférés se castagnent, mais ce faisant, que ressentent-ils ? Avouez que ça pourrait être ambigu, cette manière qu'ils ont de sourire en se donnant des coups...**

**Ardeur de vaincre**

.

C'est d'abord le regard qui consume leurs doutes  
Puis c'est un simple mot qui leur ouvre la route  
La rage accumulée comme un volcan explose  
L'orage se déchaîne et les passions s'opposent

Le pied décrit dans l'air sa courbe sulfureuse  
Le poing cherche sans soin sa cible aventureuse  
Les articulations gémissent leur souffrance  
Les deux corps s'autorisent quelques pas de danse

Le sang goutte sans bruit le long d'estafilades  
Les contusions bleuies se sèment par bravade  
Les fronts s'ornent de bosses en des lieux qui naguère  
Se targuaient d'être vierges de blessures de guerre

Les opposants se toisent et se montrent les dents  
Ils essuient d'un revers chaque filet de sang  
Et offrent à leurs poings l'occasion d'emprunter  
Des trajectoires vives et des voies épurées

Si parfois ils ne parviennent qu'à se frôler  
C'est le bonheur qui vibre en eux lorsqu'exaucée  
La jointure de leurs doigts rejoint la chaleur  
D'une fragile peau empoissée de sueur

Les coups volent dans l'air brûlant comme une flamme  
Les corps valsent dans le combat qui les affame  
La chaîne se change elle-même en argument  
Pour coucher à terre l'enfiévré opposant

Et lorsqu'à bout de souffle ces deux-là s'arrêtent  
Que le calme succède à l'aveugle tempête  
Leur corps meurtri cède à la vague du plaisir  
Et leur visage s'orne d'un brusque sourire


	5. BB : De rires et d'incarnat

BB ! Mon psychopathe adoré !

Approche, c'est ton tour... Allez, ne sois pas timide. Oui, ce sourire dément, c'est bien. Tu as cerné l'enjeu. A toi l'honneur !

...

**De rires et d'incarnat**

...

Jubilation précoce d'où s'enfuit l'espoir  
Pas légers et sinistres qui sonnent le glas  
Espérance tardive d'une échappatoire  
Jeu amorcé à la lueur du coutelas

Écarlate brillant du grain de la folie  
Sourire long d'une aune qui t'ouvre les veines  
Murmure de la lame aiguisée qui rougit  
Entaille sur peau blanche qui se fend sans peine

Arabesques sanglantes sur pâleur d'ivoire  
Gouttelettes distantes qui drainent la vie  
Ultime hurlement au fin fond du vieux couloir

Esquisse inespérée d'un regard sur la nuit  
Pupilles affolantes au-dessus du noir  
Mise en scène macabre et chiffres évanouis

...

...

_Inspiré par la BB's Nursery Rhyme, à lire sans hésiter_


	6. Le Kira et le Lawli

Salut ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de vous, mais j'aime bien les histoires immorales. Voilà donc, après coup d'une lecture qui m'a enchantée, une fable de La Fontaine revisitée à la Death Note, avec nos deux protagonistes chéris.

**Disclaimer :** ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Un petit une fois de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, donc…

1 – Death Note appartient à Oba et Obata. Ils n'ont encore cédé les droits d'auteur à aucun petit gribouilleur à ma connaissance, sans quoi ce serait à moi. La barrière de la langue ? Mais de quoi jasez-vous donc ? J'entends mal, ça grésille ! Bon, et puis, si Death Note était à moi, ce serait une histoire de Bisounours, de ce n'est pas plus mal.

2 – Les Fables de La Fontaine appartiennent… à La Fontaine, tiens donc, mais il n'est plus là pour en causer, donc j'en profite.

3 – L'idée appartient à Kallen Mason, qui je vais finir par déclarer Source d'Inspiration Officielle, à ce rythme. Cette fille est juste merveilleuse. Voilà, tout est dit.

xxx

**Le Kira et le Lawli**

xxx

Maître Kira, sur sa gloire perché,  
Tenait en sa main un Death Note.  
Maître Lawli, soudain intéressé,  
Sourit de toutes ses quenottes :  
« Hé, bonjour, Light-kun, ô mon dieu,  
Que vous êtes malin, droit, juste et consciencieux !  
Sans mentir, si votre puissance  
Égale votre intelligence  
Vous êtes le nouveau dieu de ce monde-là. »  
A ces mots, le Kira ne se sent plus de joie :  
Il rit, machiavélique, note un nom (Matsuda).  
Le Lawli, alerte, le menotte à son bras.  
« Light-kun, tu es Kira, y avait des caméras !  
Moi, j'étais ton ami, et toi, tu m'as trahi,  
L'orgueil est le point faible de ta mégalomanie ! »  
Mais le Kira furieux tâtonne l'ennemi,  
Trouve son portefeuille, son vrai nom, et l'écrit.  
La raison du tueur est toujours la meilleure :  
Lawli en cause encore sous sa stèle en fleurs.

xxx

**Encore en grand merci à IrisJR, ma sauveuse, qui m'a révélé le secret de la suppression des interlignes !**

Un sauveur ?


	7. Sayu : Enlèvement

Cela fait déjà un moment que je cherche à poster quelque chose sur ma Sayu chérie. Après quelques essais très moches, je me suis tournée vers la poésie. Ce poème-là n'est pas encore au top, c'est la première strophe que j'aime beaucoup qui à elle seule m'a poussée à le poster. Il s'agit d'un ensemble de saynètes accolées en rapport avec le fameux enlèvement. Le poème d'origine était affreusement long et avait pour thème un joli petit SSPT de Stockholm - qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime, celui-là ! C'est comme le coup de l'haptophobie de Near. Pas canonique, mais délicieux.

Enfin bref, une fois les strophes les moins belles ôtées et l'adaptation opérée, ça a dégénéré en quelque chose qui n'avait plus de rapport.

^o*$*o^

**Enlèvement**

Un silence tranquille amenuise ses pas  
Quand glisse dans son dos une odeur de tabac,  
Une main chaude, l'air chloroformé du soir,  
Le vertige et le noir.

xxx

Une porte grimace une plainte éplorée,  
L'éveillant en son sombre coin de sol gelé.  
Des liens inconnus entravent ses poignets :  
Elle peine à bouger.

Ils sont deux, qui s'approchent et viennent l'observer :  
L'un au rictus cruel, aux charbons sous les blés,  
L'autre aux cheveux d'enfer qui leste sa fumée ;  
Le diable et son valet.

Un souffle flotte sur son visage gelé.  
Elle ferme les yeux, hurle pour les chasser  
Alors -pour la faire taire ?- l'un capte ses poignets  
Et ses lèvres rosées.

xxx

L'avion, les cris, la poudre, le temps, tout s'efface  
Les coups de feu, l'odeur du sang troublent l'espace  
Elle s'éveille enfin dans une blanche place  
Submergée par l'angoisse.

Ils sont là, dans le poste de télévision,  
Ils tombent sous les balles et le feu de l'action.  
Elle tend une main affolée sans un son,  
Sent valser sa raison.

xxx

Plus de père, plus de frère, plus d'homme dans sa vie,  
Plus d'espoir, plus d'amour, plus de rire épanoui,  
Plus rien que des héros injustement partis  
Et des crimes en série.

Une larme scintille sur sa peau d'ivoire.  
Elle est celle qui reste, seule et sans espoir,  
Celle qui souffre, muette, et se laisse choir :  
Son monde est un mouroir.

^o*$*o^

Ya d'la joie, ya d'la joie, tralilalala ! Après le poème de BB, j'ai un petit air de psychopathe qui se dessine, non ? Mais pas d'inquiétude, je me soigne ^^.


	8. Light x Sayu : Mathématiques

Oh terrible, terrible jeu de mots dans le titre. Merci, merci. Deux poèmes qui se suivent. Incestueux.

xxx

**Mathématiques.**

« Grand frère, j'comprends rien ! » geint-elle à ton adresse.  
Tu effaces aussitôt cet air exaspéré  
Qui te mange le visage. Aussi, résigné,  
Tu offres un sourire rassurant. Rien ne presse.

Son stylo lui échappe et roule sous ses pieds  
Elle plonge derrière le bureau, se dresse,  
Le coupable en sa main, rouge de maladresse.  
Les maths font leur possible pour lui échapper.

Elle pépie, veut t'entendre tout expliquer,  
Mais s'épuise et s'endort, et son crayon s'abaisse.  
Elle gît contre toi, son souffle te caresse.

Tu repousses ses mèches et poses avec tendresse  
Sur son front malicieux un semblant de baiser.  
Jamais il n'y a eu d'erreur sur son cahier.

**Aftermaths.**

Alanguie longuement contre sa chère épaule,  
Elle semble assoupie dans un songe mystique  
Où l'extase se dessine mathématique  
Le grand frère attendri oublie jusqu'à son rôle.

Doucement, sans un bruit, craignant de l'éveiller,  
Il éloigne le vieux manuel et puis se lève  
Pour la porter jusqu'à son lit empli de rêves :  
Sa tête dodeline sur son oreiller.

Il remet en place une longue mèche brune,  
Fait glisser ses doigts tout le long de son visage,  
Suit ses joues, s'arrête sur ses lèvres trop sages.

Il entrouvre les tièdes et roses demi-lunes,  
S'y penche inconsciemment sans plus se retenir…  
A leurs souffles se joint l'esquisse d'un sourire.


End file.
